How to Annoy Igneous
by Luddles
Summary: Cooro tries to do as much as he can to get on Igneous' nerves! It does involve my OC Guin, read 'Haven' if you don't know who she is


**How to Annoy Igneous**

Cooro was walking beside the stony-faced commander, humming continually. They were returning to Igneous' home, as the five +Anima had accidentally run into him. It was then that a plan formed in Cooro's mind. He had a sudden desire to pester the soldier to no end. He paused for a moment, thinking. Then, Cooro renewed his humming, and Igneous groaned, not even caring if the boy heard.

"Okay, we're here," said Igneous grumpily. "You run off and play while I go and do something serious."

"Yeah, like daydreaming about that Marca girl," said Cooro, referring to the young lady whom the commander had been eyeing previously.

"Don't get silly ideas like that into your head, Cooro," said Igneous, before slamming the door behind him, leaving Cooro in… THE KITCHEN!? Obviously, Igneous did not know the black-haired boy very well, as Cooro would eat any food there was. Next to talking, eating was Cooro's favorite thing. Or maybe eating and talking were equal. No matter. Cooro looked around the room, searching for a sign of any apples, his favorite food.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked the voice of a young girl from behind him. He turned around to find a girl with a teddy bear in her arms standing there. The color of her extremely curly hair was the same as… "Did my cousin Igneous take you here?" Cooro had been right. She was related to Igneous.

"Yes, he did," Cooro explained. "Do you know where he is?" She looked him over thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll tell you where Igneous is if you know what happened to my friend Senri. Arthur got kind of mad at him, so I wanted to make sure he's okay," she explained.

"Check the garden!" Cooro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Senri, the fifteen-year-old bear +Anima, loved flowers. Even though Cooro didn't know who this 'Arthur' person was… "Where's Igneous?"

"He's in his bedroom," said the little girl. "Go down that hall and turn right. First door on the left." She left Cooro standing there, obviously having gone to find Senri. Why were girls always trying to find Senri?

Who really cared? Cooro turned the corner, ready to leap into Igneous' room, hoping to surprise him in the act of… something involving Marca. First door on the right, right? His head began to hurt from all this 'right' stuff. He threw open the door and leapt in dramatically, shouting "AH-HA!"

"Cooro, what are you doing?" asked Husky, one of his friends, who was in the room (and who was not Igneous). "Are you… looking for someone?" Cooro blushed. His dramatic entrance was ruined.

"Sorry. It was the first door on the left, then," he said. Husky, looking rather befuddled, shrugged and let Cooro return to whatever he had been doing. Cooro left, and peeked into Igneous' room, hoping that he had gotten the door right. The soldier was actually in there, staring out the window with a very, VERY dreamy expression. Cooro snuck behind him and peeked out the window, wondering what he was looking at. Igneous, however, was completely oblivious. Two dark-haired girls were standing below; their names were Guinevere and Marca. Cooro now had his evidence.

"Who are we staring at?" Cooro whispered.

"Marca AAAAAAAAAHHH! FORGET I SAID THAT, OKAY!?" he shouted, once he realized that Cooro was there. Cooro threw open the window, however, and hollered out it.

"GUINEVERE! MARCA! GUESS WHATMmmph!" Igneous slapped a hand over Cooro's mouth.

"AGH, STOP IT!" he shouted.

"What is all this noise?" asked the little girl from before, as she opened the door to Igneous' room.

"IGNEOUS LOVES MARCA!" Cooro sang. The girl stared at him.

"Oh do you?" she asked. "See, now you don't think Arthur's so silly, do you Igneous?"

"Oh, shut it, the both of you," said Igneous, attempting to remain calm. "I do not like Marca at all. Penelope, don't believe him!"

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Penelope. Igneous went even redder at her mention of it.

"I am not!" he protested.

"Check the mirror," said Cooro, "You're as red as an apple. Hey, that reminds me… I'm hungry. I'll go seek out some apples now!" He then left the room, with Penelope behind him.

"Cooro!" she said. "I couldn't find Senri!"

"Why do you want to find him anyway?" Cooro asked as he made his way back to the kitchen and found an apple which he had spotted earlier.

"Because he's my friend, but my fiancé hates him, so I'm worried that they got in a fight again!" she explained. "Besides, I think Senri makes Arthur jealous because he's soooo cute!"

"Senri? Cute? That's just weird. Nana's cute. Senri's kind of odd," Cooro said.

"Who's Nana?" Penny asked.

"Somebody," said Cooro evasively, before changing the subject. "So… is this Arthur guy your fiancé?"

"Yes! He's in the army like my cousin, but he's only fifteen," she explained.

"Then how old are you!?" Cooro asked. He'd guessed five, but he didn't want to be wrong. Besides, this girl was way too young to be engaged.

"Nine. Now where's Senri!?" she demanded.

"Ask Guinevere. She always knows," said Cooro. Penelope flounced away, and only when she was gone did Cooro peek back into Igneous' room to find him staring out the window once more. He giggled, and winked at the commander when he turned. Igneous merely rolled his eyes as Cooro set off to find Marca.

"Cooro, what are you doing?" asked Nana, who caught him running down the hall. He froze and turned around.

"Heheh. Nothing!" he lied.

"Okay, you're definitely up to something," she concluded. Husky turned up behind the little bat girl.

"Spill it," he barked. (No, surprisingly, Husky is not a dog, even with his name.)

"Fine. I'm going to find Marca because Igneous is madly in love with her," Cooro explained. Nana and Husky gasped.

"I-Igneous!? In LOVE!?" Nana shouted.

"You're kidding! How did you figure that out!?" Husky asked.

"I spied on him as he was staring dreamily out his window to where she was standing," Cooro said proudly. "I'm right! I tell you! He got really red when I showed up and asked who he was staring at!"

"Okay, this proves it," said Husky.

"C'mon, let's find Marca!" said Cooro.

"No!" Nana screeched. "We can't just go TELL her! We need to convince Igneous to tell her! It's more romantic that way!"

"Would you rather know if some guy liked you sooner, or would you rather it be romantic?" asked Husky.

"If you would want to know that sooner, then Husky" Husky whacked Cooro upside the head with his staff.

"Don't you DARE!" he roared, and Nana merely looked confused.

"Oooookaaay. Well, we're not telling Marca now," she ordered. "Although what we should to is go convince Igneous to tell her."

"Sure, like he'd listen to me," Husky snorted.

"No, but he sure will listen to a telepathic teenager who knows Marca very well," Nana said slyly.

"And that would be…" Cooro said. Nana and Husky both sighed.

"GUIN!" they shouted in unison. Cooro grinned, as Husky's staff connected with his head for the second time that day.

"GUINEVERE!" Cooro called across the garden. "WE FOUND SOMETHING OUT ABOUT IGNEOUS!"

"That his favorite food is cheese?" she asked.

"No," Cooro gasped, having run all the way there. Nana and Husky still hadn't caught up.

"That he's named after a kind of rock?"

"Uh-uh," said Cooro.

"That his socks are pink flowered knee-highs?"

"WHAT!?" Cooro shouted.

"I made that one up," Guinevere giggled. "Now what is it about Igneous that I need to know?" Husky and Nana dashed up behind Cooro.

"HE'S IN LOVE WITH MARCA!" they all shouted. Guinevere examined the flower she was holding, seemingly unfazed.

"Do you think Senri likes this kind of flower?" she asked.

"Senri likes ALL flowers," Cooro said. "But did you hear us? Igneous is in love with Marca!"

"What else is new?" Guin asked sarcastically.

"Some girl named Penny thinks Senri's cute," said Cooro, taking her words seriously.

"Was that sarcastic too, or was that actually something you thought was new? Because I think he's cute, too," she sighed. "Whatever. Why do you want me? Didn't you guess that I knew Igneous is insane over her?"

"We wanted to know if you could convince Igneous to confess to her," Nana said.

"Nope," Guin replied airily. "He'd ask me how I knew."

"You could tell him Cooro told you," Husky suggested. "It wouldn't be a lie at all, really."

"How in all Astaria did Nana get you in on some romantic plan?" asked Guin. "Wait, I know. Okay, anyhow, I don't want to reveal anything I find with my powers."

"You didn't technically find it with your powers, because Cooro just told you that," Nana pointed out.

"Ah, that's true," said Guinevere. "Alright then. But you three know full well that I can do nothing to convince him if he does not want to be convinced. Igneous is the most stubborn person I've ever met. But I will go."

Guinevere knocked on Igneous' door later that day. He opened it, and started at the sight of her, obviously mistaking her black locks for Marca's. "Igneous, it's only me," she said. "Although Cooro did say you were in love with Marca."

"Well," he said.

"I know you are," she said. "I can read minds, remember.

"Oh, right," he sighed. "So, what do you think I should do? Cooro nearly told her today, but somehow that doesn't seem right to me."

"Because I'm a girl, I know for a fact that girls like it better when the guy that likes them tells them that," she explained.

"So I should tell her?" Igneous asked. "Why in all Astaria would I do something like that?"

"If you really loved her you would. Besides, if you don't then Cooro most certainly will," she threatened. Igneous gasped.

"That annoying little pest!?"

"That annoying little pest."

Igneous was instantly convinced, for fear of Cooro. He knew that Cooro was Guinevere's brother, but that didn't mean she couldn't stop him from attacking Igneous' reputation. Besides, shouldn't Marca know about this? It wasn't like he really wanted to tell her, but that didn't matter. He would have to, whether it scared him or not. Speaking of scary, Senri walked into the room.

"… Where's Guin?" he asked.

"Oh, Senri!" Guin exclaimed. "Hang on a second, and I'll be out there, I was just, uh… talking to Igneous!" Senri nodded and walked outside.

"When you tell him that you like him, I'll tell Marca," said Igneous, before pushing Guin outside also and shutting the door. She laughed hysterically, and he reopened it.

"WHAT!?" Igneous roared.

"He already knows, bright one."


End file.
